


Thoughts on Patrick

by the_emo_tammy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Members of Fall Out Boy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emo_tammy/pseuds/the_emo_tammy
Summary: This ain't a fanfiction, this is a crappy song title reference...Seriously, I gotta get out some thoughts.As already mentioned, this is not a fanfiction.But writing my next oneshot I noticed something. So if you wanna read this, then go ahead.I apologize for typos or anything because I am kind of just typing what comes to my mind.





	Thoughts on Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I gotta say, I love Elisa and I am so happy for them (and their kids of course, but I wanna keep them off here completely)

I am currently working on my next few Peterick oneshots. I have noticed something about it.  
Two of them are smuts and one of them is fluff... I have an idea for another one, but I don't know if it's gonna be smut or fluff yet.

But writing all of these I noticed how helpless I depict Patrick. I don't even know why. I mostly read Dom! Or Top! Patrick and it's definitely what I prefer. (If you have good smuts or fluffs then send me a link.)  
I know this has nothing to do with Patrick himself. None of that stuff really happened.   
But I have to sides on which I admire him... Maybe even three. 

First   
He is so talented. Man. That's the whole first thing. That man is a gifted artist and I (am cringing at myself for saying this, but I) stan a legend. Period. We don't need to talk about that. This side is not affecting any of the ff stuff. 

Second  
and probably the most important, he owns my heart. I don't have a crush. I am in love with him. That is stupid and dumb, I know. I can't change it though, you all know love is not a choice. This is still stupid, no question. I just love him. His personality is just... Nnnnggaahsmmmmm, I don't know. He's so polite and funny, and so. friggin. cute. 

I probably have a thing for artists. I have a big problem with that, but I actually fell in love with two a few years ago. But this is somehow a thing that counts.  
He is creative. He creates music. LIKE HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT??? I have tried, I failed. Like holy smokes this is a complete mystery for me. It is art. He just makes the thing he likes to do I LOVE  
I don't know if that makes sense in the English language, but it does to me.   
I am German btw, in case you were wondering about any grammatical mistakes...   
Just now I noticed that I could have already listed this entire point earlier, but this counts as my personal opinion and not just as the fact that he is in fact talented as hell.

Man. I am thinking so much nonsense, but who cares?  
The thing is, music is my life. There is not one day I am not listening to music. So this is important. Even if I didn't think about him this way, Patrick would still be an important part of my life. His voice. Gaawwd.

So he creates the most important thing in my life at the moment and that is huuge. Like I don't even know.   
I wouldn't be where I am right now, if it wasn't for fall out boy... 

I think that is enough on personality? Maybe not? Might add something later? 

Thirdly  
He is?? So? Pretty???   
He's so beautiful. I can't even put it into words. The way he looks is just perfect to me.   
I love his eyes, I found a close up of his eyes on Instagram today and that wasn't the first time I got completely lost in them even though I couldn't see them up close.  
His nose? How? It's just so cute and pretty? I don't know.   
His lips! THOSE FUCKING POUTY LIPS MAN I LOOK AT THEM AND I JUST WANNA KISS HIM GOD THAT IS NOT NORMAL. You know how pretty they are. I don't even need to a plain anything.   
The scar in his eyebrows. His hair. He is perfect to meee.   
I'm sorry.   
And about everything else of his body: he is so beautiful. Doesn't even matter what year. I love him. I don't wanna sexualize anything here. Maybe another time. This is all about "normal" positivity and appreciation.   
But his body is so beautiful to me. AND HE IS SO TINY.   
I am kind of lying. We are the exact same height... BUT HOW CUTE MAN.

SOOO now I can get to the point where I can actually tell you what I have notices.   
We must protect Patrick!   
He is so precious.   
I always read dom! Or top! But I just can't write it.   
Or rather, I can but I haven't really done it yet. I will though...   
It's just, I write Patrick so innocent. I didn't try to change my writing style. Something in me just did that. He didn't say much in my fanfictions yet. Like he responded a few times. But that's all. LIKE HE DOESN'T HAVE HIS OWN MIND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT.  
I really don't want to write him like a just responding character, but it just happens. Hell, this is very strange.

So I have come to a conclusion:  
I have the strong urge to protect this precious bean of a human being.   
This is why I write him like I do in my ffs. 

And if you read this and this was kind of an anti climax, then I am sorry.   
I needed to sort my thoughts and actually think them through and not end them mid thought.   
This was the best way I think.   
So if you read through this thank you. Lemme know what you think...


End file.
